The Love That is Pure
by Shade Eido
Summary: ... cackles
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The Love That is Pure

Popsicle's Story

This day, like any other, was incredibly boring. "Yes," thought it, looking around plaintively at its snowy prison "Just another boring day in this cold hell…" Had it a head, it would be nodding it, but, as we know, popsicles have no head. So, trying to shake something that is not there would be somewhat redundant now wouldn't it? It read the designs in the ice particles and followed it like some sort of religion. The last time that the refrigerator had been open was a couple of hours ago, according to the partially melted ice on the wall.

(The time will come when one of them will hunger for me… I must give it time…) Another invisible nod, and yet another string of silent cursing for the lack of a head.

"I am Popsicle, descendant of the progenitor, Bleu Bel'le, and my goal in life is to please my human companions with my robust flavor and my sharp wit" Said it to no one in particular. Thrumming the bottom of its stick restlessly against the cold floor, the popsicle in question patiently awaited its salvation. And, after a few minutes, the door to the "Other World" opened in divine light and a dainty hand reached in and grabbed an ice cream bar, which was known to the Ice Box Community as "It Who Walks With No Stick". Popsicle sighed mournfully as he watched Ice Cream Bar be extracted from it's home and be unwrapped by hungry hands.

(My time will come,) It thought solemnly, watching the sliver of light disappear (I must be patient is all…)

But, oh my friends, the time for it to wait was so arduous in its non-existent eyes, so very long, and, if truth be told, it was beginning to melt around its chocolate flavored edges.

(Not like it really matters..) Thought it with a hint of annoyance. (I will melt eventually one way or the other.. but.. I'd rather melt in someone's mouth.. not in their hand…)

Then, realizing that it had sounded perverted, debated on whether or not slaying the writer would be wise. After a moment or two of contention, it decided that it would not be wise and continued to await its unknown fate.

According to the ice on the walls, the freezer door had not been opened in roughly three hours, and this worried the uneaten popsicle.

(Did they forget about us?.. Did they forget about me?) It slowly stood up and started to hop around anxiously on its one leg (stick).

( I do not know how much longer I can maintain my sanity.. if that door does not open I will…) The rest of its sentence was interupted by a booming voice stating that it was hungry. Thinking quickly, Popsicle deflated into its wrapper and waited anxiously to be devoured. Seconds later, a huge hand wrapped itself around its wrapper and heaved it into the world of light.

The light was blinding, but at the same time, incredible, each strand of light mingled with one another peacefully and the heat from a human hand was.. invigorating.

"Gallows!" Came a female's voice from the distance. The man turned his shaggy head toward the voice and bellowed "What?"

"Don't tell me your going to eat again! You've already eaten TWICE today, and it's not even NOON!"

(So, this human's name is "Gallows"? I will cherish this name and be bound to this man's soul in my after life.)

"Sorry Leader, I'm _hungry,_ I've been working around _your _house after all.." Whined this man called "Gallows".

"Gallows…" Came the female's voice, getting a bit closer now. "You're _always _hungry, it doesn't matter if you've been working or not!" Huffed the woman known as "Leader".

"But… You've already HAD your ice cream for today! And.. And… I've had NOTHING sweet to eat…" Lamented Gallows, holding the ice cream to his chest possessively.

"Leader" who was now standing a foot below "Gallows", glared up at the young Baskar and tried to steal his ice cream. Gallows, of course, rebutted by putting his free hand on top of her head and pushing her back a good three feet in front of him.

"Gallows.. YOU JERK! Give me that ICE CREAM, I'm HUNGRY!" She snarled, snapping out a leg toward his shin, which he barely evaded with a surprised gasp.

"Hey now, there's no need for violence!" Said he, letting go of her and holding out the ice cream toward her with a smile. She, with a saccharine coated glare, snatched Popsicle from Gallows' hand and hungrily bit it in half, causing Gallows to cringe at it's demise.

(B-but.. The one known as "Gallows" was supposed to devour me… not this one known as "Leader".. The "Ceremony of Noitaroved " has been corrupted… it is time for.. REVENGE!) And, with those thoughts thunk Popsicle shed its chocolate coldness on Virginia's white blouse.

"No! I just _washed _this blouse!" Lamented Virginia, grabbing Gallows' vest and dabbing at the chocolate stain. Gallows, of course, knew better than to try and oppose such an action, and just watched with annoyance as Virginia wiped _his _ice cream from _her _shirt.

(That will teach you to still my true love away, you hussy!) Thought Popsicle with a hiss, wishing that it had eyes to glare at "Leader" with.

"Gallows… Why did you not _warn _ me about this sort of thing!" She hissed, tossing his vest back down to his side and glaring. Gallows simply shrugged to this and smiled.

"Perhaps it knew that you were trying to steal it away from me and used its chocolately goodness as an act of retribution."

"Gallows… You're…" The rest of this was cut off by an angry shriek as Popsicle dropped another piece of sugary coldness on her blouse. Gallows had to refrain from laughing at Virginia's misfortune.

"Need some help with that.. Virginia?" Guffawed Gallows, covering his smiling lips with his hand.

"Yeah.." She snapped, sticking Popsicle to his chest angrily, extracting a surprised yelp from him.

"Take this accursed thing and finish KILLING it!" And, with that said, she stormed off and left a very amused, albeit, cold Gallows to his thoughts.

"No one will ever separate us again…" He said, devouring the popsicle with great relish.

(Gallows.. I'll never forget your bravery.. thank you for renewing my faith in the human race..) Was Popsicle's final thought as it traveled to the "Promise Land" of Gallows' tummy.


	2. The Love That is Pure Jet and Jub Jub

**__**

The Love That is Pure

Orange Jub Jub's Story

Jub Jub, descendant of Jo Jo la Juice, sat back and watched with fascination as the mist formed into delicate slivers of complexly woven ice.

(I wish that I could spend my days watching the rays of the sun coagulate like this..) Thought Jub Jub, leaning against the back of the Freezer.

Many days had passed since its inception and it was curious about the world around it.

(I wonder how humans are? Are they furry like their ancestors?) Was its constant inquiry about humanity.

Jub Jub, unlike its friends, did not count the hours in despair, but rather accepted every second as a lesson.

It had learned from a past life as a Chocolate Dong Dong that, one should constantly be aware of its surroundings and conditions but not stress over them.

It was about to speak to its dear friend, Ice Cream Cone, when it was interupted by the door to the freezer opening.

"Man, all this painting makes me hungry.." Lamented a boy's voice from the shadows.

(Oh dear, I wonder who's going to be picked. I hope it is Popsicle, it is so stressed over mortality…)

"Hmm.. You look good and plump…" Continued the boy, grabbing Jub Jub by its neck and bringing it into the light. If Jub Jub had been blessed with true eyes, they would have been squinting at the marvelous luminosity around it.

(This wonderful! I wonder how….) The rest of it sentence was interupted by the sound of its wrapper being torn off.

"Hm, I wonder if you really taste like orange, Mr. Jub Jub..?" Pondered the youth, taking a bite out of Jub Jub and hulking over the sweetness of the crème center.

(B-but.. I have no known sex…) Lamented Jub Jub, somewhat confused over such a gender related reference.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself.." Chirped Jet, taking another grateful bite from Jub Jub.

(Well, at least he is happy and I am getting to watch the sun weave a blanket of light..)

"So, little guy, do you talk?" Poked Jet, licking Jub Jub once more before holding to the light and examining it.

(I suppose that I do, but you would not understand a word of it… … And for the last time, I am asexual!) Scoffed Jub Jub at Jet silently.

"Gallows said that he heard one of your friends speak to him before.. but I think he was just drunk out of his wits and hallucinating.." Continued Jet, bringing Jub Jub in for another chomp.

(Gallows, as you call him, is partially correct, we do talk… but our language is beyond the flow of conventional human perception…) Thought Jub Jub indifferently, somewhat regretful that this haughty boy would be his escort to the next world.

"No matter, you taste good, and I suppose that I should not ponder the compendium of the Ice Cream's language.." Mused Jet, polishing Jub Jub off with a content gulp.

(Oh well, I got to see the brightness of the sun, although it was somewhat short…. No matter, I will see the sun again when I am born again as a carrot…) And, with that, Jub Jub faded into the existence of Jet's stomach. Jet rubbed his stomach in a moment of exaltation and then walked out of the kitchen, taking care to throw away the wrapper, lest Virginia rip out his throat.

"Hm, I guess I better get back outside and help the others.. otherwise, Virginia might decide that my head looks better on her wall opposed to beside her on the battle field…" He said quietly, scratching his chin, deep in thought.

( I wonder if these ice creams really _do _have souls…) Thought Jet, looking at the empty wrapper. (Be that the case, then I just took an innocent life… Oh well, I'm sure that Virginia and the others would forgive me..) He finished with a nod.

But, before he walked out the door, his eyes deviated back toward the empty Jub Jub wrapper in awe.

"Perhaps I should ask Gallows to say a prayer for it or something.." Mused he, wiping the remnants of Jub Jub from his lips.

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do.. Because, just for a moment, I swear that I heard the Jub Jub speak directly to my soul." And, with that said, he exited stage left and the spirit of Jub Jub hovered briefly above his head before rushing off into the sun, where it would be reborn into a carrot.


	3. The Love That is Pure Virginia and The I...

**__**

The Love That is Pure

Ice Cream Bar's Story

The sound of the freezer door opening aroused Ice Cream Bar from its hibernation. It shifted around so that it landed just inches in front of its friend "Popsicle" and watched as an angelic hand reached in.

(I hope that it is I that this fair person chooses..) And, it seemed, that Ice Cream Bar's silent plea was answered, as the dainty hand wrapped itself around its midsection and brought it into the light. It was, of course, love at first sight.

(This angel is beautiful.. I wish that I knew her name…)

"Yes… come to Virginia.." Giggled she, unwrapping it partially and shutting the freezer door.

(So, this angel's name is "Virginia".. I am to be sent to the "Promised Land" by her… How poetic and beautiful..) Thought Ice Cream Bar, marveling at how warm her hand was.

"Oh BOY!" Marveled Virginia, taking her first bite out of Ice Cream Bar and closing her eyes with glee. "This is _wonderful… _ and all MINE!" She continued, taking another bite out of this delectable treat. Ice Cream Bar, of course, was equally enthralled by Virginia and was happy that it was causing her so much joy.. so much _glee_!

(Yes, soon our souls will be one and I will dance among the stars of Hema….)

" I must make sure that Jet does not find you though…" Mused she, taking another bite and looking tentatively around.

(Who is "Jet" and why does she fear him so?) Pondered Ice Cream Bar protectively. (No matter, for, if he tries to harm her, I, Ice Cream Bar, descendent of Sni'kers, will act in cold filling!)

"Don't you worry, my tasty treat, Jet will not steal you away from ME! Our love… our _connection, _is to strong for even _him _to break!" Admired she, taking yet another bite of Ice Cream Bar.

"Hey, Virginia, where are you?" Came a plaintive voice from her far right. Frantically, Virginia stuffed another third of Ice Cream Bar down her throat and coughed an affirmation of location.

Ice Cream Bar heard an exasperated sigh and then watched as the marvelous light from "The Great Outdoors" was temporarily blocked by the ellipse of a silver clad head.

(This must be the diabolical fiend known as "Jet", have no fear, Lady Virginia, for I, Ice Cream Bar, will protect you from this cretin!)

"Virginia, you're supposed to be outside helping me and Gallows paint the house…Not stuffing your face with _this_!" Simpered he, reaching for Ice Cream Bar. Virginia hissed her anger and snatched the fourth of Ice Cream Bar from Jet's grasping hands.

(Be GONE, foul beast, BE GONE!)

"I have you know that a woman must maintain her vitality during this time of month…" Glared Virginia, kicking Jet square in his knee. Jet crumpled to the ground and glared up at her.

(Feel my power combined with hers and DESPAIR!)

"W-what was THAT for?!" Huffed Jet, slowly standing up with a snarl on his face.

"That's for trying to _steal_ my ice cream, you jerk!" She hissed, polishing of the rest of Ice Cream Bar with a content sigh.

(I am finally going to be free! I will be able to sail among the great "Sea of Life" on the vessel of Hema…I am happy..) Thought Ice Cream Bar, sliding down her throat in the greatest mood.

"Why would I _want _to steal your ice cream when I've already had one?! Hm?" Queried Jet, glaring at her with his customary glare.

"You did WHAT?!" She howled, balling up her shaking hand into a fist. Jet shrank back a couple of feet and blinked.

"I took one of your ice creams…I hope that's all right.." He said in a shrunk voice. Virginia grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and gave him a good shake.

"Which one did you take?" She snarled, resolving herself to getting a direct answer.

"I-I took the Orange Jub Jub…" He gasped, clawing at the woman's hand. With a relieved sigh, Virginia released the young man and watched with amusement as he fell gasping to his knees.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. It would do you good to stay _away _from my chocolate ice cream sandwiches…" She sneered, watching as Jet scrambled back up to his feet.

"I'll remember that.. Now.. I.. I think I hear Gallows calling me.. See you!" And, with those words spoke, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and fear.

"No one will _ever_ touch my ice cream bars…" She whispered, her eyes glowing red for a moment and the turning back into blue as she rushed out to help her comrades.


	4. The Love That is Pure Clive and The Ice ...

**__**

The Love That is Pure

Ice Cream Cone's Story

It often pondered true existence… moreover, it pondered _its _existence, for it felt as if it were nothing but a shell and a soul.

(Will I ever understand anything at all) Thought Ice Cream Cone, bastard child of Con'e the Conqueror and San'wic the Fair. It, of course, did not dispute the fact that it was sitting in the freezer with the rest of the ice creams, it would, however, dispute the fact that they all were existing in this realm at all.

(We all take for granted our surroundings.. but… We shouldn't, we should acknowledge that there is something greater than humanity.. something much deeper…)

It was about to weave another thought into this cold prison but was interupted by the freezer door opening and a time worn hand reaching for it.

"I must say, working with my team mates and keeping them from obliterating each other makes me quite hungry.." Murmured a green hair man, removing Ice Cream Cone deftly from the midst of the others.

(Hm, it seems as if I've been selected to become one with a human source.. I can not say that I am particularly _thrilled _but, what must be, must be…) Mourned Ice Cream Cone.

"Well now, Virginia has got some taste when it comes to selecting ice creams.." Contemplated Clive, opening the wrapper and shutting the freezer door.

(Hmm, perhaps I've got an intelligent one on my hands.. I must continue to study this one…)

"You know, talks about inanimate objects having souls have been circulating within my circle of friends.. and.. that makes me curious.." Pondered Clive, laying Ice Cream Cone gently on the table and removing a small scalpel from his coat.

(What is he _doing_?! You can not see a soul!)

"If souls exist, then surely there would be remnants within the shell itself.." Contemplated Clive, sinking the scalpel into the crispy depths of Ice Cream Cone. It was then Ice Cream Cone was thankful for the lack of nerves.

(Perhaps he's just ignorant when it comes to the true nature of ice creams.. be that the case, I will forgive him and not splatter myself against his nice red coat..)

"Hm.. All I see is some chocolate mixed in with the vanilla.. nothing uncommon there.. Unless.." Continued Clive, picking a small piece of chocolate from Ice Cream Cone and popping it suavely into his mouth "Souls are made of _chocolate_!" Finished he with an enlightened twinkle in his eyes. Had Ice Cream Cone eyes, it would be rolling them

(Foolishness! It makes my soul wither into the dark recesses of "ugh" and my heart despair!)

"Or… Perhaps…" Continued the sniper, "Perhaps the soul is intangible and can not be measured with any of the five senses." At this moment, Ice Cream Cone wanted to leap from the table and do an elated dance.

(Finally! Someone that is _not _a complete idiot!)

"Well now, I had better stop examining this and start eating it.." Laughed Clive, picking up the mostly still intact Ice Cream Cone, and popping a piece of sweet graham cracker cone into his mouth.

"Umm, this is.. this is GREAT!" He exclaimed, biting a huge chunk of chocolate from the top of Ice Cream Cone.

(Yes, please enjoy, you've earned my respect, human..) Acknowledged Ice Cream Cone, watching from its introverted seat as Clive devoured the rest of it and smiled.

"I must admit, I feel enlightened .." Laughed Clive, rubbing his tummy and throwing the wrapper into the trash can, mentally patting himself on the shoulder when he got nothing but net (air?).

(Perhaps all humans are not as foolish as I had originally thought.. I am happy that there is someone out there with my intelligence..) Considered Ice Cream Cone as he drifted toward the great blue yonder.

(Perhaps.. perhaps humans are deeper than just flesh, bones, and mind… )

"Well now, I must be going.. thank you for your patience.." Said Clive to the invisible presence of Ice Cream Cone. Ice Cream Cone simply nodded to this and smiled.

(Thank you for your intelligence, green hair one… I will remember you when I am reincarnated as the great Prophet of Knowledge..) Finished Ice Cream Cone as he zoomed into the attendance of the great Ice Cream Lord.


End file.
